


I Believed In Sherlock

by RFSmith



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RFSmith/pseuds/RFSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back after 3 years, but has 3 years been too long for our army doctor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believed In Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction in some years so if you have any pointers or advice, don't hesitate to comment.

He entered the old flat as he saw everything was the same, boxes in the corners of the room. Folders on his desk with papers of old cases and pictures. The same stench of expired experiments and tea.

'Tea,' he thought with a smile, 'wonder where my old army doctor went to.' He looked around for any clues, only to notice the room was full of dust. A thick layer, must be a few months.

"Did he, leave?" He sat down on his old sit and placed his hands together in his thinking position. "He couldn't have just left. No he couldn't. He wouldn't!"

He looked around with teary eyes, realization came into play when he saw everything was exactly as he played it before. 'He's gone, he left me. W-why?'

Slowly Sherlock got up and slowly made his way to John's room, observing everything.   
\--  
John slammed against the walls to his room and tripped while walking up. Most likely under the influence of alcohol. He would slam the door and throw the bottle on the floor. Falling on his bed to cry once more.  
\--  
Sherlock moved from John's bed to his person disk, seeing folders all over the place. Cases from what he can tell.  
\--  
John, after 5 months of mourning, started again with the Scotland yard. Using what he learned from Sherlock to help and solve the case. 

John Hamish Watson, M.D. Consulting Detective.

He helped save many lives, blogging about it to tell the world that what he knew came from Sherlock. Tell everyone he was never a fake or a freak, he was real and a friend. His only friend.  
\--  
Sherlock smiled a bit down and gently touched the pile of papers. Moving some out of the way he found a picture of him and John, on their personal time away from the public in Mycroft's home. They were cuddled on the couch, Sherlock's head on John's shoulder. Watching a movie judging by the popcorn and few beers on the table. Both happy in their little world, just the two no one to bother or, kill them.

He sat in front of John's little notebook opening it up and entering his password with ease. He began to search around, looking through his history and folders until he came across one that was titled Locked. With sudden interest he tried to up it only to see it was pin-codded locked. Thinking that he was the number for his troop or anything, nothing seemed to work as he hopped. "221B."

The folder opened with entries, pictures, video logs. All had a connection with him and John.  
\--  
May 32, 2012

Today I solved the white groom case, turned out the priest was sleeping with the bride. That was a tricky one. Sherlock would have figured it out at an instant and talked about how silly it is for human sexual needs. He never liked to admit but he had them too. Funny how he'd react to it, using his coat to cover it up. I miss him still. Dearly. He was an amazing person, simply brilliant. If only he could come back to me...  
\--  
Mostly all the entries went on like that, one after another all having a tear from Sherlock. He then began to watch a video, it seemed to be Christmas and everyone was has Greg's new home. They were singing, full of smiles and joy. The camera came across John who was on the sofa, his black and white sweater on and Sherlock's scarf hanging around his neck.  
\--  
"Come on John, say something!" Molly. Molly was recording.  
John chuckled lightly and said a soft hello. Sherlocksmiled. "What do you want for Christmas John?" He looked down at his scarf back to Molly with a smile and watery eyes. "I want my Sherlock back," his voice was low with a whisper, "that's all I want." In the background a stupid voice said, "John! Don't bring everyone down! Someone might fall!" "Everyone's IQ fell the moment you stepped inside the house!" Everyone let out an ooooh as John started to get up. "Excuse me Molly, I gotta kick someone's ass. Sherlock, come back please."  
\--  
Sherlock had enough, getting up and leaving his jacket with scarf on John's dusty bed. He walked down the stairs going close to the window looking out to the city, buildings, and smoke.

He reached out for his phone thinking of what to say to his Doctor. A smile snuck onto his face from the feeling that he's no longer the only consulting detective. He was imagining all the conversations they were going to have. Insults they can share about a ignorant other people are and Mycroft's fail of a diet.

As he found John's contact, a message then came in and Sherlock went to read it.

He's gone Sherlock.  
He jumped.  
He left a note: "See you soon, love."  
-MH

Soon after he returned to John's room, no sobs, whimper, or noise escaped Sherlock. He carefully grabbed his scarf, lopping it around his neck. Coat on as he heard a video vlog in the background.  
\--  
"I believed in you Sherlock. I waited....I loved you...I BELIEVED.... now I'm broken cause of you. You didn't fall, I did. I fell into this hole you made. You made my grave. You!...*breaks down* I love you still...everyday is getting harder to go through... I believed in Sherlock..."  
\--  
He grabbed the picture of him and John then made his way to the window. Leaving without a trace only repeating words in his head. His heart fell off its own cliff, shattering as it was hit by those words.

I believed in Sherlock.

I believed in Sherlock. 

I believed in Sherlock

I believed....

See you soon, dear.  
-SH  
Sent; John Watson, Mycroft Holmes

"I believe in you John."

He fell, he felt the air as he fell head first into John's chest giving him a kiss hello.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it seemed fairly short, once again first one in years and I don't write too much.


End file.
